My Husband
by Kyuhyuk07
Summary: Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan dia. Saranghae, Joengmal Saranghae
1. Chapter 1

**My Husband "I Love You"**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee hyukjae, and Other Member **

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : ?**

Warning:** YAOI, Typo everywhere, GeJe. **NO BASH AND FLAME. DON'T

**Disclaimer: Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua, dan pairnya masing-masing (?). Author cuma minjem.**

**Summary : **Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan dia. Saranghae, Joengmal Saranghae

Happy Readingggg

Chapter 1

Pagi itu mata hari bersinar dengan cerahnya, semua makhluk hidup memulai kegiatannya seperti biasa, begitupun dengan kedua namja yang tengah terlelap di atas bed king size mereka, terlihat seorang namja manis berkulit putih tengah menggerakkan tubuhnya, setelah sepenuhnya sadar iapun berjalan kekamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar, untuk membersihkan dirinya. Setelah ia membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dan berpakakian, ia pun berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat sarapan mereka. Setelah selesai membuatkan sarapan, ia pun membangunkan namja yang satu lagi, yang masih asik dengan mimpi indahnya dengan selimut yang berada ditubuhnya.

"Chagiiiee irronna~, sudah pagi, kamu gak kekantor hmmm, nanti terlambat loh," sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh sang suami.

"Hhmm, lima menit lagi ne~," sahut sang suami.

"Kamu harus bangun sekarang, kalau tidak, aku akan pulang kerumah orangtuaku arra," ancam sang istri. Namja yang diancam begitu akhirnya pun bangun dari tidurnya.

"Annddweee, ok ok, aku bangun," jawab namja satunya sambil mengecup bibir kisbel sang istri dan masuk ke balik pintu kamar mandi. Sang istri hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sang suami.

"ck, kalau tak di anjam begitu, biasa seharian tidur dikamar, hah~ dasar suami evil." Batin Hyukjae.

"Ah, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri ne, anneyong aku Lee Hyukjae sebelum aku menikah dulu, ya itu dulu, tapi sekarang sudah beda setelah menikah dengan namja yang sedang berada dikamar mandi. Ah iya nama lengkap suamiku tercinta namanya Cho Kyuhyun, jadi sekarang farm ku tidak Lee lagi jadi Cho Hyukjae. Awal pertemuanku dengannya dulu, sewaktu ia pindah dari skolahnya dulu kemudian ia menjadi anak baru di kelasku. Aku sangat terpukau saat pertama kali aku menatap kedua matanya. Ada debaran yang aneh dalam tubuhku saat mata kami beradu. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, sudah empat hari dia menjadi siswa baru dikelasku, namun ada sifatnya yang tak aku suka darinya, kami selalu bertengkar. Setiap bertemu, kami seperti tom and jerry, slalu adu mulut, walau tidak pernah tonjok-tonjokan sih. Setiap bertemu pasti ada pertengkaran diantara kami berdua. Untung saja ada Donghae saudara dan sekalian sahabatku di sekolah dulu. Hae slalu menenangkanku, jika sudah naik pitam gara Cho Kyuhyun pabbo itu hahahaha. Tapi tau tidak, alasan sebenarnya mengapa kami selalu berantam, itu karena ia juga suka, malah mencintaiku. Katanya kenapa dia selalu mengajak aku berantap atau adu mulut, agar perhatianku tetap tertuju padanya. Dan selalu memikirkannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, hahahaha, jika mengingat itu aku selalu merasa bodoh, kami sama-sama suka pada pandangan pertama. Agar saling memperhatikan, melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh. Okeh sampai sini dulu ya curhat-curhatannya, kapan-kapan saya lanjut tentang kami, walau ttak ada yang mau di curhatin lagi sih."

"chagiie, lagi ngelamunin apaan eoh," ucap Kyuhyun.

"hanya mengingat sewaktu di junior high school saja koh Kyunniiee,kajja kita sarapan" ucap Hyukjae.

"kajja," sambil merangkul sang istri.

**At dapur ..**

"chagii, aku nanti kerumah eomma, setelah pulang dari kantor, kamu ikut ne," ucap Kyuhyun.

"tapi kyu, ummakan, gak suka aku datang kesana," ucap Hyukjae sambil menunduk sedih.

"aiisshh, pabo Cho Kyuhyun, istrimu jadi sedihkan kalau ngebahas soal umma" batin Kyuhyun.

"Mian ne~ chagiie, soal umma, aku tak bermaksud ngomong begitu." Ucap Kyuhyun

"gwencana Kyunnie, kamu gak usah minta maaf ne, jjaa, kajja, kamu nanti telat, habisin makannya ne, biar suamiku tercinta semangat dikantor." Ucap Hyukjae. Setelah lama berkutat dengan makanan masing-masing, akhirnya selesai juga sarapan pagi mereka. Kyuhyun yang telah beranjak, Hyukjae yang telah membereskan semua meja makan, mengantar sang suami.

"aku pergi ya chagiie." Sambil mengecup bibir dan memeluk erat sang isttri.

"ne hati-hati Hyunniiee," canda Hyukjae.

"eh, aggiiooo, my Hyukkiie manisnya," kekeh Kyuhyun sambil mencubit hidung manjung sang istri gemas.

"annyeong beby, aku berangkat," sambil mengendarai mobilnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Hyukjae.

_**Skip Time**_

**At Cho House**

"ah, Kyu kamu udah datang," ucap Mrs. Cho sambil menyuruh anaknya duduk.

"Ne umma," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, Umma mau bicara soal pernikahanmu." Kata Mrs. Cho, yang membuat prasaan Kyuhyun tak suka.

"EOMMA, aishh, jinja, umma lupa kalau aku itu sudah punya istri." Kesal Kyuhyun sambil berlalu kekamarnya yang pernah ia tempati, sebelum ia menikahi namja yang bernama Lee Hyukjae.

"kkyyyaa Kyuhyun, umma tidak peduli, walaupun kau sudah menikah, umma akan tetap menikahkan kau dengan Lee Sungmin," Triak Mrs. Cho

**_Skip Time_**

Akhirnya Kyuhyun menikah dengan namja yang dijodohkan ummanya, walau istri pertamanya aka Cho Hyukjae tidak diberitahu, namun namja imut,dan sexy itu, datang ke acara pernikahan sang suami.

"ahhhhh, selama ini hanya omong kosong saja dia padaku, buktinya iya tidak menolak pernikahan ini, berarti hanya aku saja yang mencintainya, walau dulu semasa-masa kami sebelum pacaran dia tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku."

Ia berjalan gontai ke depan altar, semua mata memandang Hyukjae. Pandangan tersebut mengatakan, "bukankah dia istri sahnya Cho Kyuhyun, truz mengapa dia menikah dengan namja yang ada dialtar sana." Begitulah pandangan para undangan yang berada dalam gereja tersebut. Hyukjae menghampiri kedua namja itu.

"Kyuuu~,hyuuung~" bisik Hyukjae sedih ia menatap punggung sang suami yang mulai berbalik dengan namja yang tepat disebelahnya. Setelah Kyuhyun berbalik dengan Sungmin, mereka terkejut melihat Hyukjae dihadapan mereka berdua. Sebelum KyuMin memanggil Hyukjae, Hyukjae telah pergi dan berlari meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

Kyuhyun yang mengejar Hyukjae tak dapat mengelak dari kedua namja yang berpakaian seragam Polisi.

"Hyukkiiiee, tunnggguuuu,lepas, aku mau mengejar istrikku"triak Kyuhyun, namun apa daya, Kyuhyun yang disergap tak bias lepas dari mereka.

Semua undangan mengetahui apa penyebab Cho Kyuhyun ditangkap dan dipenjarakan. Penyebabnya adalah dimana seorang pria yang sudah menikah tidak berhak/tdk boleh menikah lagi, apabila belum sah cerainya, saya tekankan sekali lagi CERAI. Maka ia akan dijadikan sebagai tahanan yang tak menghargai istri sahnya. Itu dukhususkan untuk Istri yang Pertama. Kecuali, mereka cerai dengan baik-baik dalam arti tidak ada khasus yang memberatkan dipihak yang satu. Jika mereka tak mencintai lagi maka pernikahan boleh di adakan. Oleh karena hal itulah mengapa Cho Kyuhyun ditangkap. Itulah **UNDANG-UNDANG DI NEGARA MEREKA.**

**Hyukjae Pov**

"kyuuu hiks, kamu tega hiks ninggalin aku, padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, kalau begini jadinya aku akan menceraikanmu." Teriak Hyukjae

Saat ini dia berada di sungai han, disinilah ia mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya, jika kedua orangtua dan Donghae taka da berada disampingnya saat ini.

sorry jika FF ini JELEK..

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter sebelumnya_

"kyuuu hiks, kamu tega hiks ninggalin aku, padahal aku sangat mencintaimu, kalau begini jadinya aku akan menceraikanmu." Teriak Hyukjae

Chapter 2 End

Setelah kejadian penangkapan Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang menjadi istri kedua dari Kyuhyun tinggal di kediaman Kyuhyuk dulu. Setelah kejadian dimana Hyukjae lari setelah mengetahui penghianatan Cho Kyuhyun padanya ia pun hilang, tak tau dimana keberadaannya. Semua orang telah mencari tak terkecuali Sungmin dimana keberadaan Cho Hyukjae. Mereka telah mencari kesemua tempat, baik dirumahnya dulu sebelum ia menikah dengan Kyuhyun, baik dirumah orangtua hyukjae, maupun orang-orang terdekatnya. Mereka tetap mencari Hyukjae. Kabar kehilangannya Cho Hyukjae sampai ketelinga sang suami aka Cho Kyuhun.

**At Tahanan**

"hheeeiii, buka pintunya, apa kalian tidak dengar hhaahh, cepaaaattt buka pintunya, aku mau cari istriku hyukjae, apa kalian tidak dengar kalau dia HILANG," bentak kyuhyun. Tapi para penjaga tidak menghiraukan teriakan Kyuhyun, mereka malah asik main kartu. Merasa dirinya dicuekin akhirnya iapun brontak, dengancara menggedor-gedor pintu tahannannya.

"kkhhyyyaa, namja pabbo, biasa tidak kau diam, bagaimanapun caramu untuk keluar tak ada gunanya, sebelum istrimu ditemukan dan kembali kekediaman Cho." Bentak penjaga yang merasa terusik acara main kartu mereka.

Kyuhyun yang dibentak terdiam, ia menyentuh dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, mendengar perkataan sipenjaga dan perbuatannya sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah, mengapa ia tidak mengatakan hal tersebut kepada istrinya Cho Hyukjae yang tak tau dimana keberadaannya. Ia hanya dapat meratapi kebodohannya.

**At KyuHyuk House.**

**Sungmin pov**

"aisshhh jinjja, kalau bukan kerjaan umma Cho gak bakalan begini jadinya issshhh, Hyukkiee kamu dimana sekarang, hyung sangat mengkwatirkanmu, pulanglah hyukkiiee, hyung mohon." Batin dan doa Sungmin.

Sungmin yang sedang melamun tak menyadari kehadiran Mrs Cho. Yang menatap sungmin bingung.

"minniee, kamu sedang apa sayang," tanya nyonya Cho

"ehh umma, kapan datangnya." tanya sungmin

"aiggoo, anak umma yang satu ini, sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut. Oh ya, kamu baik-baik sajakan minniie," tanya Mrs Cho

"UMMA." bentak sungmin. Nn. Cho yang dibentak sang menantu hanya mengelus dadanya, akibat bentakan Sungmin.

"Aiggooo, menantu umma marah eoh," ucap Nn. Cho. Sungmin yang menatap bosan sang mertua hanya dapat diam melihat tingkah sang mertua.

"Umma, apa umma tidak biasa menerima Hyukjae sebagai menantu umma. Hyukjae anak yang baik umma, coba umma dekat dengannya, umma pasti akan senang, dia yang cocok jadi menantu umma. Dan lagi mereka saling mencintai umma. Lagian akukan sudah me…"

"Diam Cho Sungmin, bagaimanapun kamu bilang, umma tak akan mau menganggap Hyukjae itu sebagai menantu umma arra." Bentak Nn Cho

Sungmin yang dibentak hanya diam tak dapat berkata apa-apa, beginilah orang yang dihormatinya, Nn. Cho sudah dia anggap sebagai ummanya sendiri. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, apa Mrs. Cho tak biasa mengerti sedikitpun bagaimana perasaannya, baik Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Hanya karena keegoisan Mrs. Cho, semua orang terluka.

"sudah kamu diam saja, dan satu lagi, ini urusan umma bukan urussanmu arra." Sambil berlalu dari hadapan Sungmin.

Skip Time

Sudah satu minggu berlalu, kabar Cho Hyukjae tidak ada sama sekali, Hyukjae hilang bagai ditelan bumi, tanpa jejak sama sekali, Kyuhyun yang tak tau dimana keberadaan sang istri hanya dapat diam seperti orang yang tak punya tujuan hidup.

**At Kyuhyuk house**

Sungmin lagi sibuk-sibuknya merapikan ruangan dengan dibantu semua maid yang berada diruang tamu. Namun yang membuat salah satu maid terkejut adalah.

"tu-tuaann Hyu-hykjae." Sapa salah satu maid sambil menunduk hormat. Hyukjae yang disapa hanya tersenyum manis.

"Kim aajjusshhii." Ucap Hyukjae sambil memeluk pak Kim.

"tuan kemana saja, ayo saya antar kedalam ada tuan Sungmin." Ucap pak Kim, sambil mempersilahkan Hyukjae berjalan dedepannya.

Semua mata menatap haru, ada yang menangis ingin memeluk Hyukjae sang majikan. Semua maid, yang berada dirumah KyuHyuk, sangat menyanyagi Hyukjae, bagaimanapun hubungan majikan mereka yang sedang dirundung kesedihan, merka dapat merasakannya. Walaupun majikan mereka yang baru aka sungmin baru hadir selama 1 minggu, tapi mereka sangat menyanyagi Hyukjae,bukan berarti mereka benci dengan sungmin bukan, mereka lebih memilih Hyukjae sebagai istri tuan mereka aka Cho Kyuhyun.

"Tuaaaannn/Nyyooonnyyaaa boggoshiippoo." Teriak para maid, sambil berlari menghambur kepelukan majikan mereka aka Hyukjae. Sungmin yang mendengar terikan para maid, hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan kearah hyukjae. Setelah acara peluk memeluk majikan mereka, sekarang para maid mempersilahkan majikan kedua mereka aka sungmin untuk berbicara.

"Hyuuukkiiee, kamu kemana selama ini hmm," tanya sungmin sambil memeluk dan mengelus rambut hyukjae yang agak panjang. Bayangin Hyukjae Oppa waktu di MV happiness

"hyyuunngg miannhae." Ucap Hyukjae bayangin Sungmin waktu di SNLKorea

"kemarin kenapa kabur, padahal hyung sama Kyuhyun mau ngomong."

"mian hyung kemarin aku, lagi sedih jadi maaf gak bilang aku dimana."

"Hyukkiie kamu tau tidak Kyuhyun dipenjara eoh". Tanya Sungmin

"mmwwooo Kyunniiee dipenjara, wae hyung." Ucap Hyukjae

"dia dipenjara gaara-gara kamu tau," sambil menyentil hidung mancung Hyukjae.

"eehh karna aku." Bingung Hyukjae

"ne, karena Istri tercintanya, kabur dan tak kasih kabar, apa kamu lupa undang-undang dikota ini hmm." Ucap Sungmin

"ah iya aku lupa hyung, hehhehe. Hyung aku bingung deh, emank Kyuniie mencintaiku, bukannya hyung ya. Oh iya hyung, jangan bilang Kyuniie kalau aku udah pulang ya." Tanya Hyukjae. Saat ia mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin hatinya sangat sakit. Sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan perkataannya tiba-tiba telfon rumah menghentikan obrolan mereka.

Kkkkrrriiiinnnggg Kkkkrrriiiinnnggg

"yeobseo," sapa sungmin

"annyeong tuan sungmin, kami dari kantor polisi mengatakan tuan Cho Kyuhyun sudah keluar." Ucap sang penelfon

"ne, MWO, dia sudah keluar," ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Hyukjae.

"ne tuan, karena tuan Cho mengetahui bahwa istri pertamanya telah pulang, jadi kami hanya menyampaikan saja bahwa ia lagi dijalan menuju kekediamannya, selamat siang Tuan Sungmin." Sambil menutup line telfon. Hyukjae yang mendengar semua tiba-tiba dia glagapan. Dia tak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun.

"hyyuunng ottokkae." Semua para maid yang bingung menatap majikan mereka hyukjae hanya tertawa lucu.

"kkyyyaa, bukan waktunya untuk tertawa, bantu hyukkie sembunyi NE. dan satu lagi jangan ada yang memberitahukan Kyuhyun kalauaku sudah pula ARRASEO." teriak Hyukjaae.

"Neee~."triak para maid sambil membantu sang majikan bersembunyi. Hyukjae yang bersembunyi di tangga tiba-tiba bingung kenpa tangga yang ia duduki tiba-tiba jalan. Ia mendengar sungmin berteriak.

"Hyukkie turun dari situ tangganya jalan palli." Hyukjae akhirnya lompat dari tangga. Ia masih binggung dia harus bersembunyi kemana. Tiba-tiba dia ada ide.

"Hyung aku kekamarku aja sembunyinya ya, nati kalau Khyuhyun tanya bilang aja belum datang arra." Sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

Hyukjae berusaha lari agar ia tak ketahuan Kyuhyun, tapi sebelum menuju kamarnya Hyukjae bertemu Kyuhyun didepan yang menuju kearah kamarnya. Sialnya kamar Hyukjae yang dekat dengan pintu utama terpaksa berbalik, apa boleh buat dia dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kaearah ruang tamu diamana ada sungmin dan para maid. Ia berdoa dalam hati, agar kyuhyun tak melihatnya dan mengejarnya. Hyukjae terus berlari kemudian ia sekali-sekali menatap kebelakang apakah Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Ia tak melihat Kyuhyun dibelakangnya, berarti Kyuhyun tak melihatnya. ia berbelok kearah dapur dia membuka pintu dapur dan bersembunyi di antara lemari dan pintu dapur.

"aahhhh, untung dia tak melihatku," batin Hyukjae, sambil mengelus dadanya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya pelan-pelan. Namun dewi fortuna tak berpikah lama pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengintip dari sela-sela pintu, belum teratur ia bernafas, tiba-tiba ia menatap bayangan seseorang menuju dapur.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"mampus, dia kearah dapur lagi, Tuhan Kumohon, berkati hambamu ini agar ia tak megetahuiku bersembunyi disini."batin hyukjae sambil berdoa, Hyukjae yang sedang berdoa dan menutup kedua matanya tak menyadari pintu yang disebelahnya bergerak. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun berkata.

"haayoooo, kamu ketangkap." Sambil memeluk Hyukjae. Hyukjae terkejut setengah mati, ia menatap namja yang bertepatan dihadapannya. Untung Kyuhyun memeluknya, kalau tidak kemungkinan hyukjae biasa jatuh karena lemas akibat ucapan Kyuhyun.

"ky-kyu-kyuniie." Ucap Hyukjae gugup. Kyuhyun yang menatap sang istri hanya tersenyum manis, pelukan Kyuhyun belum ia lepas. Karena Hyukjae masih lemas ia tak bias brontak agar Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Kyuniie le-lepas, aku gak mau Sungmin Hyung melihat kita begini. Aku tahu kamu mencintainya bukan aku, lirih Hyukjae. Kyuhyun yang mendenga ucapan Hyukjae hanya tersenyum dan berkata.

"Baby, aku tidak mencintai Sungmin hyung, aku ingin kamu umma dari anak-anakku nanti bukan sungmin Hyung, Aku hanya mencintaimu, bukan dia. Saranghae, Joengmal Saranghae.

"Na nado sarangahe Kyunnie." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menatap Kyuhyun yang mendekatkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum dan menyentuh bibir mungil Hyukjae sebelum ia melumatnya. Setelah bibir mereka menyatu, Kyuhyun melumat bibir sang istri menekan lebih dalam, menyesap setiap inci dari rongga mulut Hyukjae yang telah lama tak ia rasakan.

**Jangan Menyangka bahwa Cinta yang tak ia tunjukan padamu bahwa itu bukan cinta.**

**Cinta itu hanya dapat kita rasakan dalam hati ataupun jantung yang berdetak setiap kali Kita berada di sampingnya.**

END


End file.
